


Mission Imperative

by Iwantutobehapppier



Series: Festival of Smut [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantutobehapppier/pseuds/Iwantutobehapppier
Summary: It’s your first mission with your fellow Avenger Thor. You’d worked with the rest of the team but with Thor’s often off-planet obligations it took you a while to find yourself partnered with the God. Locked in a Hydra base wasn’t one of your plans, hey what’s coming out of those vents?
Relationships: Thor (Marvel) & Reader
Series: Festival of Smut [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585321
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Mission Imperative

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 6th night of Chanukah! Hope the post-Christmas has been good for all you lovelies. Here is my first attempt at not only sex pollen but Thor smut. Sex pollen is for my lovely wife @cake-writes . I would appreciate any feedback on this one, its def out my comfort zone.

Well, this was a right shit situation. The first time you were paired with Thor on a mission and you managed to get the two of you stuck in a Hydra base. You had hoped to really impress Thor, he was normally off-planet and as such, you had not worked with him. Could you really be at fault for wanting to impress one of the original Avengers?

Instead of impressed you had trapped him, a God. You trapped a God. Certainly going to be added to your resume after you resign from Avengers once free.

“Fret not little one,” Thor’s booming voice cut through your spiraling thoughts.

“I can do nothing BUT fret,” you paused, “big one?” Thor chuckled. He moved from the wall he had taken post at after failing to break the two of you free from the room. 

“Let us use technology to escape instead of brut force,” He walked up to a circa 1970’s computer board, you hastened to stand next to him apprehensive of an Asgardian interacting with Midgardian technology.

“I’m not sure any of this will-” Before you can finish your sentence Thor is pushing random buttons, the giant computer whirring and beeping in response. The vent above opens and you can both hear air push through the slots. 

“Well at least we have some fresh air coming in, I guess one saving grace from this shit show I got us into,” your shoulders slump, eyes downcast what a terrible first mission with Thor. 

Thor stops pressing buttons and glowers at your words. Taking one large step to stand beside you he holds your sagging shoulders and pulls you facing forward. The huge God-like hand cups your chin and lifts your head up. His azure blue eyes trailing along your face, you remained looking down refusing to see the disappointment likely covering his face. 

“Do not beat yourself up.” You look up in shock, how could he be so kind? “You are a valiant fighter, any of us could have been bested as we have today.” A soft smile directed at you makes your heart thump a little harder than normal.

“Yeah…” Your voice trails off, thoughts abruptly stilled at sweltering warmth beginning to encompass you.

“Do you feel hot in here?” Thor stared at you in deep concentration at your question, assessing for what, you weren’t sure.

“The vents!” He voice panicked, letting go of your shoulders which you mourn the loss of his touch, he hurries to manually close the vents.

“Must have turned the heater on?” You questioned, starting to feel slightly dizzy, your thighs clenching together at the sight of his long arms reaching up to close the ceiling vents. Had his arms always looks so delicious? 

What would they feel like wrapped around you? You shook your head quickly, where did a thought like that come from? 

“I’m afraid not little one,” Thor turned back towards you, the azure blue receding. “This is something that was forbidden to be used on Asgard, I’m not sure of your Midgardian rules.” Thor pulls his cape off and starts to unbuckle his chest piece.

You wetted your lips, sweat building on your brow, your nethers pulsed at the sight of his chest revealed. The clank of his metal chest piece falling to the concrete floor fell deaf on your ears rushing with blood. 

“What’s forbidden?” You tried to concentrate through the haze slowly taking over.

“It’s a type of aphrodisiac,” Thor clears his throat at the sight of you unzipping your bodysuit, the center zipper revealing your breasts in a sports bra. “One that does not stop until the need it creates is appeased.” 

“Huh?” you feel your knees wobble, thrumming passion rolling down you. The zipper stopped just at your mons. A hand slipped underneath cupping the growing heat you felt there. You knew this was wrong, what were you doing? “The need?”

“To mate,” his voice is heated with desire, eyeing your hand cupping yourself where he longed to drink from. Licking his lips he makes a move towards you, your subconscious takes a step back at the towering figure.

“Do not run from it,” your unoccupied hand pressed against his chiseled pec, his body visibly shudders at the sensation. Wetting your dry lips you look up wat him, his eyes watching your hand in your suit. You needed him, in a way you had never needed another human. Was this the need he spoke of?

Warm rough hands slipped the bodysuit off your shoulders, pulling your arms loose. Everywhere his hands touched your skin pimpled, a painful whimper left your lips as your body cramped in unbearable need. Your hand slipped between your soaked underwear, fingers dipping in to fill the growing sensitivity of emptiness.

“Don’t fret my little one,” Thor bent his head down, your face upturned at his words, a mewl passed your lips, fingernails digging into his flesh. He lowered himself to his knees, bringing your bodysuit down your legs. With gentleness, he lifts each foot from its boots and inside the pants, leaving you exposed to his ravenous gaze in a sports bra and underwear. His hand removes yours from inside your underwear, with a salacious ripping noise your underwear are carelessly tossed behind him.

His hands push your legs apart enough to make room for his head and he dips down, licking up and down your glistening lips. Your fingers dive into his long tresses, a broken cry falling from your lips. He drinks from you, your taste sweeter than any Asgardian dessert. The warm calloused hands slip around to grip the back fo your thighs, pulling your legs over his shoulder. He cradles your bottom, carrying your entire weight as he feats upon you.

Your cries cannot stop, everything he gives you feels amazing but it’s not what you need. Tears begin to pool at the corner of your eyes. “More,” barely passes your lips between pleasure-filled noises. “I need more.” You beg.

Thor grunts in recognition, one hand slips down to unlace his pants, pushing them frantically down his thighs, tongue lavishing your pussy with attention, trying to assuage your desire. But he knows what you ultimately need and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t wanted to feel you in a certain way at first glance. You were beautiful. 

Dipping your body down slowly onto his discarded cape he remains on his knees, keeping your legs spread to make room for him. Your eyes appraised his nudity.

He stood on his knees proudly, the tip of his cock shining with pre-cum. It was a sight to behold, he was so thick and long, you clenched at the desire to feel him in you. Through the lust haze the back of your mind yelled out the impossibility of his size but you paid it no mind. 

Thor took his cock in hand, trailing the bulbous head along your glistening lips. A soft coo pours out your lips, you were so close to having what you wanted, what you needed. Your legs wrapped around his thighs, trying to pull him down towards you.

With a chuckle, Thor follows your desired path hovering over you, his free hand holding himself up by your head. A dip of his hips and his head catches your entrance.

A salacious and slow movements he pushes his way into you. It’s tight, it hurts but in a way that leaves your fingers gripping his shoulders. He’s big, almost too big. Thor has to concentrate on his breathing to stop himself from slamming into you full tilt. Your body couldn’t handle him so roughly even with the copious fluids you were producing courtesy of the airborne aphrodisiac. With some patients and the continued slow movements into you, you’ll take all of him.

It takes a few well-paced shallow thrusts before he is in you at the root. His forehead rests against your, your chest heaving up and down, breasts brushing against his chest. This is what you needed, being so full, bordering on uncomfortable. Your walls clench around him, and the way he drags against you when pulling out makes your legs tighten around him trying to pull him back.

“No no,” you whimper, “Don’t leave.” Thor takes in a gurgled breath at your plea. Oh, how he would do anything for you as long as you sounded like that.

“Trust me little one,” Kisses pepper your face temple, forehead, corner of your lips, finally settling against your lips. Once he is almost completely withdrawn from your heat its followed by the mind-blowing feeling of him thrusting in has your back arching up as your thrash underneath him.

It was too much, the ache the drug made you feel, the way he filled you, his lips against yours. The hypersensitivity of your body sent you reeling. Desperate for him, for your completion, for all of it.

His pace quickening once your body had adjusted to his endowment. He pants against your lips, muttering half versions of your name. Too enraptured in his attentions to pick up on the lack of protection your current coupling had. The drug leaving no room for any thought but him, you, this.

Thor rotates his hips and an alarming exquisite feeling left your legs quaking around him, a loud moan right into his face. Enjoying your reaction he repeats the motion. Your fingernails dig into his shoulders, blinding white take your vision, the final peak hitting you. Thor spills inside of you soon after, your mesmeric tight high inundates him with pleasure. The warmth of him finishing inside you is a welcomed balm to your ache.

Panting through your throws, Thor slows his movements, eyes watching your face for a sign of you coming back from your orgasm. You expected to feel a clearer head, instead, the tantalizing drive and ache remained. 

“Wha-what’s going on?”

“We have to mate,” His voice rumbles against you. Shaking your head in confusion, orgasming should have resolved your heat. 

“I don’t understand,” Your hands rub down his arms, mesmerized at the softness of his steal muscles. He captures your lips, pulling his still hard cock out and pushing back in. Thor’s eyes were drawn to the way your pussy clings to him each time he pulls out, he would relish in the next few hours of your sinful depths.

“Until you conceive, the effects will not wear off until sufficient offers have been made in means to conceive.” You shook your head, hair flying around you, whipping Thor in the face. He grimaced at your reaction. 

“No, no,” Thor cupped your chin non-too gently, mostly black eyes with that thin line of beautiful blue stare deep into you.

“Little one,” his voice is firm, “This will happen.” His hips pull back and thurst once more to punctuate his point.

“This will happen,” You repeat back in disbelief. Taking your words as assent into your role he proceeds to seek pleasure for both of you. You can feel yourself heating up more, Thor’s assertive figure and movements pulling you back down to fill that ever-growing void.

Without a doubt, this was not how you wanted your first mission with Thor to go.


End file.
